Siempre será Hanji Zoe
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: un encuentro entre el pequeño soldado y nuestra cientifica en el periodo de transformacion de Rod Reiss, vista desde el punto de Levi...sentimientos revelados...y la desesperacion de Mikasa por Eren xD...¡spoiler!...quedan avisados ...¡pasen y lean!


**¡Estoy tan emocionada! como simplemente estoy excitada hasta el punto de querer gritar como idiota xD, que por cierto casi lo hago ¬¬...no me aguante y ¡subi otra Levihan! :-D...aunque sea un solo review me hizo tan, pero TAN feliz que casi lloro TTwTT...¡arigato!**

 **¡dedicado a mi primer review! y la razon por la cual no podre dormir por tanta felicidad xD... Ammu TEIKOKU YUDAINA ¡gracias! ¡y esto va dedicado completamente para ti! xD si pobre Eren xD pero en todos los Levihan que tengo siempre lo hago sufrir xD y si...tampoco consigo nada de esta singular pareja TT-TT**  
 **pueden notar que estoy muy emocionada *grita mentalmente* y no puedo esperar por otro review (me puedo volver codiciosa por algunos reviews(?)) asi que...¡gracias por leer!  
**

Disclaimer: shingeki no kyonji no me pertenece TT-TT pertenece a Hajime Isayama-sama...que se niega completamente al Levihan ¬¬

narracion

-dialogos-

 _pensamientos_

 **...**

 **SIEMPRE SERA HANJI ZOE**

 **…**

 **…**

Ver como su silueta caía...

Su figura se veía débil, la segunda vez que pasaba en corto tiempo.

Volvían a estar herida, volvía a ser vulnerable y esta vez, como la primera, no la puedo ayudar, tenía que salvar a Eren, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, con por mis emociones y la emoción en ese momento era matar a la maldita que la hirió y luego curarla y protegerla para que la dejen de lastimar.

Pero tenía una misión...

-¡Armin! ¡Cuida de Hanji!- grito, no podía dejar que mis emociones se vieran, no podía quedarme con ella

Tenía que seguir...

Me las pagaría después la maldita que lo hizo, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mí, esa sensación de impotencia que sentí cuando me herí protegiendo a Mikasa, cuando todos peleaban y no yo, cuando ella se despidió de mi para luego salir a poner su vida en peligro y al ver que no estaría a su lado, que la podrían matar si no estaba, me aterraba.

Era importante...

Hanji es importante...

Me entiende, me molesta, se mantiene a mi lado sonriendo, delante de cosas difíciles, piensa en los demás antes que a sí misma, piensa, que aunque muera, gastara su última gota de sangre por la humanidad...

Al salir de esa extraña cueva con piedras que brillan, la vi, sonreía como siempre, tenía su brazo vendado.

Incluso herida, sonreía como siempre...

-¡hey Levi! ¡¿Vistes esa cosa?! ¡Es inmensa!- grita señalando a lo que antes era Rod Reiss, le brillaban los ojos

Sonreía más grande al ver como se movía ese titán, mostrando su interés genuino hacia su extraño amor hacia los titanes.

Sonrió un poco mientras nadien me ve, me acerco a su lado, luego me preocuparía de Eren...

-¿cómo no la voy a ver? Estaba frente a nosotros cuando se transformó...cuatro ojos- digo viendo cómo se arrastraba esa cosa, ella no apartaba su vista, no la culpo, eso era increíble

Incluso para mí...

-Levi- cambió su voz, estaba sería, la miro curioso

-¿qué pasa, Hanji?- pregunto empezando a preocuparme, ella sonríe un poco

-estas bien, ¿verdad?- pregunta, frunzo el ceño, ¿solo eso?

-cuatro ojos, pensé que era algo serio- digo revolviendo mi cabello, escuchó que se queja

-¡y es en serio! Eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, me preocupas- dice molesta, sonrió un poco

Ella nunca acepta ese título y que lo use ahora significa mucho...

-lo estoy, pero he estado mejor- digo mirando como ella suspira y vuelve su vista a ese titán, la imito

-es bueno eso, yo no corrí con tanta suerte- dice levantando su brazo herido, se queja al moverlo, frunzo más el ceño al ver como empezaba a notarse una mancha de sangre en la venda blanca

-¿acaso no sabes que no debes mover tu brazo? Dios parece como si fuera la primera vez herida- digo acercándome más, mientras cruzo los brazos, ella ríe un poco

-lo sé, lo sé, Levi eres peor que una madre- sonríe, se estaba ganando otro brazo roto

-cuatro ojos, cállate- digo volteándome y mirando hacia él hueco de la cueva, brillando

Me acercó a la orilla viendo más de cerca la cueva, era bonito el brillo que irradiaba, siento una mano en mi hombro, veo de reojo a Hanji, se puso a mi lado viéndolo la cueva.

-es hermoso, ¿no?- pregunta, eso no había que pensarlo, lo era

-es extraño que un titán pueda hacerlo- comento ignorando la anterior pregunta, viendo parte de la pared que creo Eren al endurecerse

-tienes razón en eso, si lo hizo un titán, ¿porque lo habrá hecho?- pregunta

Tenía su mano ilesa en su barbilla y si no tuviera la otra herida, la tendría en su cadera, una posición que hace cuando no sabe algo.

Suspiro, esa chica no tenía remedio…

-¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? Pudo ser porque quería protegerse, quería tener un espacio para entrenar, una casa, por órdenes, por lo que sea- digo retomando mi vista a la pared donde estaba Eren, tenía que volver antes que Mikasa perdiera la cabeza porque Eren no sale

-o porque quería crearlo, un lugar que brille y de paz- dice, la miro y veo que había bajado su mano, sonreía mirando eso

Volteo hacia la cueva y tiene razón, si no fuera porque vivimos una guerra ahí adentro ese lugar sería tranquilo, pacifico, sonrió un poco.

La razón por la que esa cuatro ojos le gustara los titanes era por su extraño razonamiento y la capacidad genuina de perdonar, apartar lo malo de algo y ver lo bueno, algo que hizo también conmigo.

-tienes razón- contesto metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos, sería bueno ver como es por dentro, sin una batalla para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, claro esta

-¡Heichou! ¡Mikasa no puede sacar a Eren!- grita Armin con la mejilla hinchada

Me pregunto porque, suspiro…

-vamos Heichou, tiene que cumplir su trabajo- bromea la cuatro ojos sonriendo, la miro enojado para luego mirar la cueva, me volteo caminando hacia el agujero que tuvimos que hacer

-enséñame esa roca que robaste antes- digo sonriendo, sin detenerme, escucho un suspiro de su parte, ¿cree que conociéndola, no sabría que podía hacer eso en ese tipo de situación?

-¡eres un tramposo, enano!- grita

Herida, lastimada, cansada, con sueño, con hambre, con traumas emocionales y frente a problemas inimaginables, ella seguiría siendo Hanji Zoe, la chica por la cual, sentía un gran aprecio, agrado, a veces odio, pero sobre todo cariño.

Bueno, ¿cómo odiaría a la única persona que me entiende y quiere? Ella lo demuestra cuando en los momentos más difíciles, está a mí lado, cuando ve mi lado malo y mi pasado que se desenvuelve de sangre y crueldad, lo acepta como si fuera el clima.

Como si me dijera "tu pasado no te define, eres Levi y punto, a nadien le debería interesar eso" bueno, lo dijo una vez y puedo asegurar que en ese momento, fui la persona más feliz.

Que alguien diga eso es un sueño y que te pueda sonreír cuando todos están a punto de perder la cordura es loco.

Esa locura se volvió mi fuerza, quizás, en poco tiempo, se pueda volver mi motivo de vida… En un futuro no tan lejano…

-¡MIKASA! ¡DEJA YA DE GOLPEAR A CONNIE!-

-¡EREN!-

-¡POR DECIMA JODIDA VEZ! ¡QUE NO SALDRA SI SIGUES GOLPEANDO A CONNIE!—

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **FIN XD**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 **Eren se salvó esta vez por estar encerrado xD este es el unico fic que se salva y es por la situacion de prisionero xD...  
**

 **¿les gusto? ¿soy muy mala? TT-TT...lo se, ¡pero estoy mejorando! ¡lo juro! *cruza los dedos***

 **¡arigato por leer! espero subir otro, porque simplemente estoy mas que excitada...creo que puedo correr un maraton xD...aunque son la 1:02 AM en mi pais ¬¬...probablemente me roben xD**

 **¡gracias y espero verlos de nuevo!**

 **¡ja nee! (/^3^)/**


End file.
